dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Grand Supreme Kai
Name Why is this page named "Daikaioh"? Daikaioh is the Japanese name of Grand Kai. It is an english language wiki, his name should be the english one: "Grand Supreme Kai" (his Japanese name is Dai Kaiôshin). Jeangabin666 21:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've fixed this. Jeangabin666 21:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :i believe i remember supreme kai calling him daikaioh in the flash back. 22:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) kai sucks grand supreme kai is nothing compared to grand elder on planet namik, kai takes too long drawing out latent power, elder can just place his hand on whoever and poof, latent power foundSupersaiyaman4 (talk) 15:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Absorption This page and Southern Supreme Kai says that the two were completely assimilated by Buu because they were absorbed millions of years ago. Has this been officially established? The page doesn't point to any source/reference. The fact that the two are absent in Buu's body may be due to the fact that they were inside Fat Buu's body. It's an alternative possibility, and the page would be giving the reader wrong information stating it with such certainty. VinixTKOC (talk) 00:50, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Role What exactly was his role with all the new information and characters introduced? He was the Grand Kaioshin and was the superior of Supreme Kais but, does his life was linked to a God of Destruction too? Was he second to Zen-Oh or Grand Priest? Before Super, I guess this guy was considered the highest deity as he was at the top of the Supreme Kais, who were at the top of the Kais (Grand Kai included), who were at the top of guardians like Kami. Skarloey100 (talk) 01:47, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Honestly? I have a feeling that the ancient Kaioshin were simply forgotten by the creative team. I'd bet money that Toriyama forgot about the minor characters that barely made it into one manga flashback. It seems like the Dai Kaioshin and the other Kaioshin were mercilessly written out of the series. Phirrek (talk) 11:04, May 9, 2017 (UTC) His name isn't Daikaioh Kaioh is alternate Japanese spelling for Kaio. Grand Supreme Kai isn't a Kaio; he's a Kaioshin (or Kaiohshin, depending on the spelling you use). Grand Kai from the Oher World Tournament is Daikaioh, not Grand Supreme Kai. This just creates confusion. Strawberries1 (talk) 02:59, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Page name Can someone with the proper permissions please move the page's name back to "Grand Supreme Kai"? It's the most current dub name, and shouldn't have been changed to Daikaioh. BubbleRevolution (talk) 05:00, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :I honestly don't see how Daikaioh is the Grand Supreme Kai's correct title since he's not the Great King of the Worlds. Wc12271991 (talk) 05:15, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Exactly. It makes no sense to have changed this article to the erroneous dub name over the current one, which has that mistake rectified. The article itself even mentions this. SolarBlaze (talk) 16:05, April 23, 2019 (EST) Buu vs. Moro Should the Buu vs. Moro picture be included in this page. Because if Buu had regained his memory being Daikaioh doesn’t that make Daikaioh essentially apart of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga? Daikaioh even has a section for being in this arc so why not include the picture? (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 03:25, April 23, 2019 (UTC)) :It's because he's not in the picture. Rogeta234 (talk) 03:32, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Well Daikaioh is technically Buu now since Buu absorbed him. But the picture had a caption that gave a description of Buu fighting Moro after he regained Daikaioh’s memories. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 03:40, April 23, 2019 (UTC))